Morana
by Cloudysmile
Summary: Rou Hammond, the missing scientist of STARS lab was found by Nightwing and Batman at the asylum called 'Neo Gotham Asylum' with no memory and dark purple substance all over her body. What experiment did they do on her? Did it have something to do with the ultimate plan of The Light? Just follow story...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers! I'm cloudysmile. This is my first fan fiction of Young Justice. I hope you guys may like it as much as I do ( If my grammar and writing style don't bore you like the lecture in university Y^Y)

For summary, the storyline was taken place after the episode called ' End Game' which might annoy some YJ fans about how could producer leave it cliffhanger like this( I'm also upset about this too, my friends). As you guys remembered it, you saw that Nightwing left his team and walked out from Justice League which I don't know why but some people mentioned that he left to do his own mission alone because he couldn't bear the pain about losing Kid Flash( Wally West). But don't worry, I would bring Wally back in my own way which you have to stay tune on it.

This story is for satisfying my hunger to make a story for NightwingxOC. So if you don't like it, please click [X] or click the arrow on left handed side to look for another story.

Since English is my **second** language, please tell me how should I improve my writing and grammar.

**'AAA' = The conversation through mind**

…**...**

Chapter 1

Offer from Darkness

I don't know how long I had been detained here in this cell like a mad man in lunatic asylum. But from the how bad was my back hair that used to be sleek, now it was brittle like a broom. Luckily, I still smell good and clean since they let us – me and the other people who were held in this place have a shower like an ordinary people but we didn't have our privacy like we did when we were at home. The other people that were abducted to this place were civilian just like me. Some of them were college students, businessmen, waitresses or waiter, and etc. However, The rule that people who abducted us was very strict as if we were the prisoner like other villains whom Justice Leagues fought with. The

For clothes, I was forced to wear something that looked like a patient in some scary movie that the female victim who wore the garb commonly worn by patients undergoing surgery[1] and was chased by some lunatic killer around the hospital or wherever that could scare people to death.

The cell that I 'lived' in was dark. There wasn't any windows that let the light of sun or moon which was as same as the hallway and the other part of place. The only source of light was the light in hallway which slightly illuminated some part of the cell through the steel bars.

" AHHHH!" The scream of the victim from somewhere in this place was like a sign told me that another person wouldn't live anymore. I closed my eyes with fear, praying that it wasn't my turn over and over again in my head...

" Hello, Dr. Hammond" The man called my last name with a low voice like a devil who was ready to take victim's life which was my life as his eyes still focused on the clipboard. Yeah, I almost forgot my name, Rou Hammond . I was a scientist for STARS Lab in the department that about..a-...why I couldn't remember what was my duty. I clenched my temple when I tried to recall all things that happened to me the first day I was abducted until now but it didn't work. I sighed in defeat for my last attempt in recovering memories. It didn't matter to me anymore because my time had come and I would be freed from this pain soon.

" Dr. Hammond?" The man's voice was rose up a little to pull me out from my train of thought. I raised my head a little and sent him a dagger glare through his glasses when I met his gray eyes which squinted for the lack of my attention to him.

' How come that good scientists always died while the bad one was living and conducted the experiment smoothly?' I gritted my teeth and never broke my eye contact with the scientist.

" Today is the **day**, Dr Hammond." He smirked and motioned his hand to call two guards in military uniform restrained and dragged me toward to the room written ' Project Azazel'. I heard the scream of victim along with some smell that could make me sick to my stomach from that door intermittently. Once I was dragged in that room, I saw a few scientists observed the man as he was transformed into something like insects while the purple substance that looked like slime was on his body at the left side of mine but before I could see what would happen next, Those two guards dragged me too far until he was out of my sight.

" Don't worry, Dr Hammond. We have prepared a special ritual for you. Something that would widen your such a small vision to see that science could be...powerful.." The mad man said as he inputted the code on number pad beside the high dense metallic doors written ' Hekate'. Once the door opened, there were dark purple tentacles grasped both of my legs and pulled me in there. Lucky for two guards, they had released their gripped from my arms due to super strength of those tentacles as they watched me being drag in pure horror. I tried to grasped the side of the door for my life but the more I tried to resist it, the more pain I felt for my leg that they might be torn.

" Oh please, Doctor" the mad man mocked next to my ear as if he was scolded some little child. I glanced at him while I was trying to pull myself from those creature.

Suddenly, he pulled out his scalpel and stabbed on my hand deeply, causing me release my grip from the door and finally, it got me...

All my strength was gone. I couldn't do anything even opened my eyes as I feel those slimy tentacles touched all over my body. I felt something warm from my toes as it slowly creep up to my thigh until it reached to my neck. I felt so disgusted until I let my tears came out and cried.

' **Do not fear me, my precious human host...'**

I stopped crying and was shocked but unsure if it came the creature that was eating me. Maybe I lost my mind and lied that I heard it talked.

**' Y****es, human. I can talk in your language by learning it through physical touch.'**

**' Plea****se, hurry up and eat me...I don't want to suffer like this..' **I begged it

**' And let yourself die in vain without having revenge on those people or finding the ****truth who was behind all of these plan and abducted you?' **I stayed quite as I processed what it said to me and I somehow agreed with it. I don't want to die without doing anything and I don't want these things happened on the surface of earth.

**' So, what do you say? Wanna join with me or be rotten in this place like the others?' **The creature talked as it offered the choice for me...

**' I choose...to live..' **I answered and accepted its offer as the warm liquid thing covered me completely, including my face. I was black out.

…...

[1] I got the inspiration from Haunting Ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Phew! Finally! 2nd Chapter was finished ! I admitted that I have no knowledge about science like Kid Flash and some other fan fiction writers Y^Y. I hoped that I did it okay and made you enjoyed this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice but, I wish I could so that I would write the script from season 3 of this series.

…...

Chapter 2

Unleashed Hell

After he had pushed his guinea pig a.k.a Dr. Rou Hammond to that door, he ordered his men to retrieve the it back but they protested him about how dangerous of it which annoyed him a lot and made him decide to go in there.

Inside that room, everything turned to the way before they held that tentacle alien in there. The machine that was used to set up here was broken but, that didn't interest him as much as the dark purple cocoon in front of him which was moving as if there was something alive inside and prepare to come out. He felt himself smile proudly because his experiment was finally successful.

" Ah...my beautiful creation..." He said as he admired his creation proudly. Soon after the specimen reached its maturity, he could proceed to the next step of his project.

" Checking everything and making sure it alive. I don't want to waste my time finding another subjects again." He ordered his men sternly as they started to move the cocoon to the cart.

However, the cocoon seemed to be ready to hatch since he saw the way it move as if something wanted to come out. The scientist was shocked because it was too soon. The specimen was supposed to lived in that cocoon at least for two weeks to develop itself and combine its DNA and human's DNA.

" Well, that's interesting. The alien substance seemed to accept the DNA of the female subject, Rou Hammond that we have just 'sent' very quickly." He watched the shell of dark purple cocoon split off, revealing the woman in sensual frame who was covered in dark purple slim threw her head back with a slightly parting lips as if she tried to refill the air in her lungs before he fell to the cold concrete floor of the lab.

" Dr. Sinclair" One of his men, Luis Sera called his name which pull him from stupor for what he just saw. He turned his head to Luis and saw fear appear on his face.

" Bring some clothes for her, Luis. Ann, gather all scientists who had the responsibility for this project. We will proceed to the next step. "

" But sir-" Sera chimed in

" No excuse, Dr. Sera..." He ordered his co-worker coldly.

" No one can stop this project. I have been working on it for a while five years and I won't let anything or anyone interfere it." Dr. Sinclair eyed him angrily before they were softened when he looked at Rou. Luis seemed to be hesitated a little before he went out from the lab to bring some clothes for female specimen

" Aww...dear heart..." He walked slowly to her as he was slowly admired her appearance. The body of female specimen shook softly because of lacking of clothes which woke her up from unconsciousness before she slowly dragged herself out of the cocoon and looked around the strange environment.

Once he stood before, She raised her head to look at the man with her yellow catlike eyes who stood in front of her. Her brows were frowned as if she tried to recognize him.

Dr. Sinclair grabbed her chin softly and his other hand ran on her cheek before her hand stop it and took it off from her face to take a look as he studied her feature. Her skin was so white pale but there was still some color in it. Her eyes that used to be brown had turned into bright amber eyes that could terrify anyone including, him when she looked at him into his eyes.

" Dear heart?" He looked at her with fear when there was an evil grin showed on her indifferent face before her nails turned into claw and stabbed into the middle of his hand.

Dr. Sinclair growled in pain and looked at his specimen with pure horror as the creature licked his blood that stick on her claw in cat manner while her eyes were looking at him without breaking eye contact as if she was a predator animal. Dr. Sinclair rushed to the intercom and pressed the red button.

" EMRGENCY! Code Red! The female specimen went craz-" Suddenly, he felt something wet that dropped on his head. When he took a look at it, he found that it was dark purple slim. He raised his head and saw the tentacle which had the same color like that slim rose above his head slowly as if it was waiting for something. He looked at the female specimen and found that she was standing in front of him but not too close. She raised her hand and beckon her finger. Suddenly, the tentacle moved slowly to her and hung itself around her neck like a snake as she pet it gently.

Rou looked at Dr. Sinclair a little before she whispered something to the tentacle that seemed to understand her before both of them looked at him. The tentacle darted itself before he could aware of it and lifted him in the air.

Rou walked closely to him as the tentacle pull him to her. She leaned her pale face near to his ear.

" What goes around comes around, Dr." She said with soft and velvety voice. For him, it was like a voice of murderer said something to his victims before sliced their throat. Just like what he did to her...

…...

I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do :D

For Nightwing, he will come out in the next chapter. Don't worry, just stay tuned...okay? XD

Please R&R! Cloudysmile signed out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! It's me, Cloudysmile. I'm sorry that first two chapter seemed to be too short and might be uninterested for you but please be bear with me.

My writing style are still needed to be improve. It would be great if you review more and tell me what I miss, okay? Y^Y

For the question that Guest 2.0 asked me about the mysterious tentacle that eat (?) my OC a.k.a Rou Hammound, it was similar to Blue Beetle but its power and its origin are from something mixed between spiritual being and alien which you have to find out in this story.

Also, I'm sure that some of you might have a question why this story had a name of the OC in the fiction called ' NWO '.

Did I pirate it ? Answer is No. Why ? Well, let me clarify it.

Before I started this fiction, I was very scared that I would fail and embarrass myself again. So I created my OC and sent it to the writer of NWO, Khgamergeekgirl to let my OC have her show until I couldn't suppress my desire to writing a story of her x with Young Justice character. So, I decide to write this story and crossed my fingers that it won't fail. Y^Y

Alright, back to our story. This Chapter will contain some out of character ( OOC) for Young Justice character since I didn't read DC comic and they didn't sell DC comic in my country. So bear with me and this story. If you can't, click [x] or left arrow on your left to look for some other stories.

Disclaimer: I do own my OC, Rou Hammound and the plot of this story. Young Justice belong to whoever create this show!

Okay, enjoy the show !

…...

Chapter 3

Nightwing

Just like another night in Gotham City, there always crime happened over and over again in either part of this city. Nothing had changed after he took a leave of absence from ' The Team'. Nightwing sighed tiredly. Losing a close friend like Kid Flash, Wally West somehow made him question himself what he was fighting for.

However, the noise from radio pulled him from the train of thought. Nightwing rolled his eyes a little, knowing who radioed to him.

" I couldn't shake you off, could I?" He said jokingly

' I saw you on the radar.' Batman said in his usual tone through radio but, Nightwing knew that was just an excuse.

He used his head to search for something. Once his head touch on something round and small, he picked it up and found that it was a tracking device that Batman always used to track some goons. A small circle device with a bat symbol in neon- blue light which blinked intermittently as a sign that it was turned on.

He always got me...

' Since you were here, I want you to patrol with me to secure the city.' Nightwing smiled, knowing that Bru-...Batman wasn't good at expressing emotion that he was worry about him.

" I would like to Batman but-"

The alarm from somewhere near the building that he used to monitor the activities of crime cut him off. He bought binocular to look around and saw that it was the three-story concrete building with the sign ' Neo Gotham Asylum' in front of it.

Never heard of it. But, I will ask him about this later.

" Look like I had to rain check our patrol, Batman. There was some happened at the new asylum."

" I'll be right behind you, Robin" Nightwing rolled his eyes when Batman mentioned about his former title that he had used when he was under Batman's wing but it's not a time for this. He had to go there and do his job. Also, he wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible to prove Batman that he didn't need his help anymore.

Neo Gotham Asylum, here I come!

Nightwing smirked before he pulled out his grappling gun and aimed at the ledge of nearest building then, he steadied his arm and shot it before he swing himself from the roof of the building to land near the dark alley without losing balance then, he rushed to his black and royal blue hi-tech motorcycle to start the engine and sped off .

…...

At Neo Gotham Asylum

Nightwing jumped down from the vent and rushed to the nearest computer before taking out his USB port to hacking system and downloading the information of this building. From the map that he got, the vent that he used to sneak in had leaded him to archive room that kept all records about patients and activities that happened from last two years ago until last week. However, the sound of footstep that was coming to his way made him hide at the corner of the room.

" All unit in Level B5! Report your situation! What the hell happened in there?!" The guard radioed to his men with his authorized voice as he was in front of archive room that Nightwing was in. However, there was a fear in those voice which Nightwing could sense that there was something wrong at this place.

" Sir! The specimen went crazy and she started- AHHH!" The voice of another guard in B5 from the radio was cut off because something attacked him which shivered him and the guard. Nightwing decided to risk himself by taking a peek through the mirror on the door of this room. Since it was night time, he could only see that the guard wore black uniform that most security guards wore and black baton at his belt.

Nightwing looked at the face of the guard and saw the fear clearly showed on his face but not until he picked the baton at his belt and pressed tiny button on its handle which created the electricity. The guard smirked a little with hope that he could kill whatever in there before he walked to the elevator, input the code and go in there to B5.

Nightwing let out his shaking breath a little before took a deep breath to calm himself down. He admitted that he was fear about what was happening in B5 which was at the underground floor of this place. From the hologram of the map, the elevator was only way to reach that floor and that meant this building need to have two different generators so that the elevator still worked even one of generators was broken.

But, I need to find more information about that specimen. Whatever they created here, it surely got them.

With that thought, Nightwing started to hack into computer again after being interrupted by the guard. However, it seemed that they didn't kept those information here which meant that there might the possibility that they kept them at B5 or some other floors of this place.

Well, at least I got the code for accessing to that elevator

Nightwing thought before he headed to the elevator that the guard had just used and pressed 'B5' button after he had input the code that he got from the computer.

…...

Hmm...Thing started getting tough a little for Neo Gotham Asylum. And what happened to the guard that Nightwing had seen before he went to the lift? Stay tuned, everyone!

Cloudysmile signed out !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tentacle

Once he reached to B5 floor, he peeked at the surrounding area of this floor but it didn't help him much because it was too dark and the only source of light was came from the lift only which made him doubt about how special of this floor and why everything seemed to be very quiet even there was some emergency situation happened.

He turned on the night vision on his mask and made his way out of the lift slowly before it was closed quietly which made everything was melt into darkness.

Nightwing pulled out one of his Eskrima sticks on his right hand and gripped it tightly. He had tried to opened the blueprint of this floor but it was futile because the computer that he had hacked before coming to this floor didn't have any information about this floor which made him feel more suspected about this place that it might conduct a similar experiment like CADMUS. He started to recall all memories about it and felt shiver run into his spine a little that he remembered how those scientist created a small army of alien, cloned his friend and him before they disposed them but luckily, they got a help from Superboy and escaped from that place including, proved himself to Batman and Justice leagues that he and his team were readied.

All right, time to focus on the job...

He blinked his eyes a little to focus his mind on searching and walked slowly as his back against walls. Suddenly he heard the footstep from the corner ahead of him which made him crotch down to avoid himself from being detected. He saw that it was the same guard with electric baton and he was walking slowly as if he was looking for something.

" All unit in B5, do you read me?" He said into radio as he kept walking. However, all he got was the silence and the beeping sound from another radio in the line which frightened him more than before.

" H...Hel...Hello?" His voice was shaking as if he was in very cold water.

Nightwing kept his eyes on that guards without making a move from his place to see what that guard would do. Suddenly, the large tentacle came from the nowhere and pulled that guard into the black hole which had some strange letters around it. The guard screamed loudly with fear as he tried to take out his gun from the holster at his thigh and shot it crazily until the clip of his handgun was empty. Then, he tried to pick his electric baton but there was another one came out and threw that baton away before it wrapped itself around the man torso.

Nightwing rushed to that man and tried to pull him out but the large tentacle seemed to be stronger than him because his strength didn't help him slow that thing down or untangled that man from it. He gasped when he felt there was another tentacles came from behind and hung him upside down in the air.

" HELP ME!" The guard screamed as he struggled to loose himself from it before it dragged him into the black portal successfully and vanished itself into the wall completely without a trace.

The giant dark tentacle that had suspended him in the air released its grip from his ankle and slowly retreated itself to another portal where it came from before the portal vanished just like the previous one.

Now that's an answer why everyone's gone and why there wasn't any trace of fighting at all...

Nightwing thought and continued to look for archives of this floor but he stopped when he saw metallic automatic door written ' Project Chaos' and next to the door was a small computer. Nightwing took his hidden USB in his gloves to hack it. Once the hologram monitor appeared ' Access Granted', the door was opened before he walked into darkness. Suddenly, the automatic light illuminated the room but what he saw was a real bombshell.

In the room, there was hi-tech equipment for experiment which he didn't wish to know what they used for but he bet that they had something to do with the gigantic cocoon that had a shape looked like a human inside the protective chamber. However, the cocoon seemed to be ready for hatching with something inside by coincidence.

Nightwing lifted his Batarangs, readying to defend himself when that thing came out but the curiosity held him to watch it. What is ' Project Chaos?'

However after he saw the creature that came out from that cocoon, he was regretted for his choice.

In the spray of fluids, a figure arched quite violently out of cocoon's shell with its birth. Its appearance horrified him than he could imagine because it was far beyond to recognize it as a something was once a human.

The left eye was bulged out completely from its socket, hanging by the ligament that attached the eye to the socket while the right one was still in the socket but the size was larger than normal which almost had a same size like baseball. Its upper torso was too skinny to see the outline of ribcage. The skin was white pale with some some dark purple substance cover some parts of its. However, it seemed that once the monster dragged the rest of its body out of the cocoon. The dark purple substance started to cover its body and formed like a diving suit before it screeched loudly.

Nightwing threw explosive Batarangs at the middle of its torso, both of its upper arms, and its head which did a lot of damage on it. That monster screeched in pain as it melted into a small pool of dark purple slim with a smoke from being blasted by his weapon. Nightwing walked into and use one of his Eskrima sticks to touch it but nothing happened. He raised his brows with awe before he decided to take a small sample of it from his stick by pouring that liquid into the small vial before he walked to the computer near the pod.

Once he plugged his hidden USB port from his wrist computer to the computer , he started hacking into system to break firewalls. When he succeeded it, he scanned all database on the computer and downloaded them into his holo computer. While waiting for completely downloading, he saw the folder called ' Project Chaos'. He clicked it and saw that it showed all data about each types of creatures that had been created in this project. However, he decided to look over them later.

Just then, Nightwing's earpiece came to life with Batman's voice. " Nightwing, where are you?"

" In some lab written ' Project Chaos' in B5 floor."

" Stay put. I'll be there." Batman said with his usual stoic tone. Nightwing rolled his eyes. He wasn't nine-years-old boy who had to be behaved.

" Don't wandering off." Batman said as if he knew what Nightwing would do. Once he finished downloading, he decided to check on the dark purple liquid but it was gone as if there was nothing happened only the cocoon that was left here.

I saw that substance was completely blasted. It can't move, right?

Suddenly, Nightwing the presence of something behind him that readied to attack him. He dodged it by rolling himself over to the other side the metal table. He turned his head swiftly where he used to stand and saw dark purple slim that had just failed in striking him crawling on the wall like a lizard and moved to another metallic door behind the chamber.

" What was that?" Nightwing turned around and saw Batman stood as his eyes focused on the slim which were trying to slip in the hole between that door.

" I don't know. It seemed like to play rough with me."

…...

Cliffhanger!, my friend XD Please R&R

By the way, I would change the name of this story after this chapter. It's called ' Morana'. In my future chapter would reveal why I used this name.

Stay tuned, everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Cloudysmile : Hello, everyone! Are you still with us? First of all, I want to say thank you to my faithful readers ( piggythelaw, animegal1357, and SheWolfSwift )for their review in every chapters before this one.

This is chapter 5 for you guys and everyone. I hope it came out okay because I had tried to rewrite it over and over since I'm afraid that Nightwing would act OOC in this story which I have to say sorry for this because DC comics aren't avaliable in my country Y^Y. But, I still manage to do some research on his personality on wiki which I hope that it would came out okay.

Also, please R&R for me. Okay? I need some support for you guys to write this story and I'm still looking for beta reader who wouldn't mind to help me about grammar or vocabulary. Y^Y

Alright, enjoy the show, everyone! I hope you love this chapter!

Warning : English is my second language! There will be OOC ness of Young Justice's character.

Chapter 5

Madness

What the hell happened here?...

Nightwing was speechless at the scene behind the door that the dark purple slim slipped through in front of his masked eyes. There was blood everywhere which some of it mixed with the slim. For some reason, the source of light in here didn't go down like the upper part of this building which showed that each side of the hallway was the cell that he assumed it was used to held the subject for experiment. Batman walked pass Nightwing and checked each cells in here for clue without fear. Although Nightwing knew from his experiences that he and Batman was used to seeing the thing like this, he still couldn't shake those dreadful feeling about it.

" Nightwing." Batman called him in monotone voice but with a hint of annoying that Nightwing didn't focus on his work before open one of those cells in the hallway. Nightwing rushed to Batman and saw that there was a middle-aged scientist curled himself on the floor beside the bed of cell. His whole body was shaking with fear as he hid my face under his arms that pulled both of his knees to chest and he mumbled something uncomprehendingly. The name on his left chest showed the man was Dr. Luis Sera, Biologist of Outer Space Creature and Mythology.

Mythology?...Since when aliens and angels had a tea party?...

Nightwing thought as he tried to understand why these two things connected to each other until Dr. Sera stopped mumbling and raised his head from his arms. The fear showed on Dr. Sera's face clearly as his mouth was trembling as if he was saying something but he didn't have enough strength to talk.

" Dr. Sera. Tell me what happened here? Why was this part kept as a secret?" Batman crotched down on a knee to make an eye contact with Dr. Sera.

Dr. Sera startled when he saw Batman's mask. And then, he started to murmured and shake his head slowly.

" I'm sorry...I'm..so...so...sorry..." He said with a fading voice that he rarely heard what he said if the room wasn't quite.

" What do you mean, doc? Whom do u say sorry for? And what happened to everyone?" Dr. Sera looked at Nightwing. His brown eyes flashed with fear as if he was scared for what Nightwing said before they were calm down.

" The file...it was in Dr. Sinclair's office. It will explain everything you have to know..."

" Where is his office?" Batman asked.

" On the left of the end of this hallway. I will lead you to there." Dr. Sera slowly got on his feet and walked to the office. Batman and Nightwing followed quietly. Once they were inside the office, Dr. Sera rushed to the computer and checked the file before started to transferred data from the computer to small black flash drive. Batman took a peep at the data as he stood behind Dr. Sera. From what he skim over the data on the computer, he saw that they were all about possible theories that there were some type of alien came to earth and passed on the knowledge to make them had civilization which was carved into some stone tablet which he recognized that they were Slavic **( A/N : I don't know much about the difference between Slovakia and Slovenia but please no hard feeling about my plot. I don't know which country Morana came from. Y^Y)**.

" What is project ' Chaos '?" Dr. Sera stopped typing and glared at Nightwing. Nightwing glared back, waiting for the answer from his mouth.

" It's...I-I will explain once we get out of this place, sir" Nightwing squinted at him questionably but he decided to drop the subject about that project and looked at Batman before he decided to ransack the office quietly until he found something and put it into the pocket of his utility belt. Batman glared at Dr. Sera's from his back as he was typing something on the computer until the monitor showed that transference was completely.

" Alright! Let's get out of this place." Dr. Sera's face showed relief when he saw that and took the flash drive from computer.

" Nightwing." He nodded at Batman, knowing what he had to do and used holo computer on his wrist to show the map again.

" If I were right, there should be the dynamo that still worked created electricity which was enough for using the lift. After all, you guys decided this place to have other dynamos to help you conduct your **experiment **on those people, right?" Nightwing said as the last part was intended to refer to Dr. Sera who was shivered at his tone.

" It's not a time or a place to deal with it, Nightwing." Batman said as he kept Nightwing's emotion in check before he looked at the map on the holo computer.

" Alright, let's go"

…...

**No...It's not here...**

The woman whose whole body was covered into dark purple swept everything on the metal table in some random lab angrily. Her companion, the tentacle that was like a loyalty pet to her pulled unlucky guard who had tried to free himself from her pet closer for interrogating him about her precious items...

" Where did you mortal being keep my things?!" She hissed in inhuman voice at human as she pulled him close to her face.

" I-...I don't know...please...Let me go..." The guard tried to beg her for his life as the tentacle tightened around his neck until he rarely breathed or talked to her...

The woman laughed loudly at the guard which sent the chill to his spine as the tentacle started wrapped around his whole body until it left only his face. The guard screamed with fear as he looked at her frighteningly, begging her for his life again...

**Just like a dog...begging his master for the mercy...**

The woman thought as she smirked wickedly before she beckoned the nearest tentacle came to her.

" _Make him suffer...pain...scream.."_ She ordered in some foreign language that the guards couldn't understand since all he heard was something like a soft whispering.

The tentacle seemed to understand her and responded by nodding its head or tail before wrapped rest of the guard's face tightly until his skull was crushed completely like the rest of his body and threw his body out of her eyes.

' Stop! This is too much! '

The human host of this body named ' Rou Hammond ' screamed at her in her head for her action. The female alien who controlled Rou's body made 'tsk' sound with feeling annoyed how this human girl changed her mind. First, she wanted to take revenge on those heartless guards. Now, she doesn't want her to kill them.

' **Why? Why did you change your mind so easily? Don't you hate these people who treated you like a lab animal? Don't you want them to feel like what you felt when they tortured you ? '**

The alien argued with her as she reminded her to what those people had done to her. Rou was quiet a little as if she was trying to say something to her and she was right.

' But, they are still human. I know what they had done to me. Listen, all I want right now is getting out of this place, okay? Please...'

Rou begged the alien even there was uncertainty in her voice but the alien couldn't help to agree with her since there was nothing they can do.

**' You're right, Rou. Let's go.' **

The alien ordered her all of her tentacles to be gone which made the body of dead guard fell down. However, she didn't care about it and walked out from the lab without noticing that there was a security camera focused on every movements of her.

…...

" You are mine! You pathetic guinea pig!" Rou screamed in pure pain after she had been electrocuted by the invisible electric field which had high electricity appeared from nowhere once she ran to the hallway that would lead her to the elevator following the map she got in the office of B5 floor.

Dr. Sinclair, the man she believed that she had killed him already somehow managed to survived from fatal injuries that she gave him in that lab. Some parts of his white gown was covered by crimson of his blood from the deep scar. His face had some minor cuts from her claws. His glasses were broken but still in usable condition. His hand that had been stabbed by her claw was bandaged by handkerchief. The other hand of his was holding some remote control that might activated those invisible electric field. He grasped her by hair and pulled her to meet his angry face.

" Do you know how much valuable are you, my dear?" The alien who possessed Rou's body looked at him through his eyes indifferently even she was still hurt from being electrocuted by those field. Dr. Sinclair used the back of his other hand touched her face lovely but it made her feel disgusted to guts and even more when he griped tightly around her neck and nestled in it. However, she still decided not to let him know what she felt.

" Don't you know that you can take over the world?! With** those** powers, you can make those boy scouts or girl scouts like Justice league look like a **small** _baby_ with a toy or small magic trick?!" The alien kept Rou's face calm as she was listening the mad scientist raved about how precious she was this. How precious she was that. But, that didn't interest as much as how blood thirsty she was and she wanted to sliced this man in a half piece.

While she was about to attack him again, he pressed the switch on the remote in his hand which electrocuted her again. The alien screamed in agony again and widen her eyes in realization that Dr. Sinclair had put electric collar when he talked to her. The alien was lost her conscious which made Rou could control her body again. Rou's breath was shaking as every fibers of her muscles screamed in pain for being electrocuted for twice.

" Hmm...how disappointed..." Dr. Sinclair said with a fake pouted tone as he watched Rou who barely breathed and was about to faith because of pain.

Suddenly, Rou felt a shape pain into her forearm which caused her look at her at it and saw the empty syringe was filling with dark crimson of her blood. Dr. Sinclair pulled it off her arm once he was satisfied by the amount of blood sample he got from her.

" FREEZE!" The voice of another person in the hallway caused Dr. Sinclair left his eyes from admiring the blood sample and looked at the man in black Kevlar with a blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area was colored in light grey .

" Ah...what a _pleasant_ surprise...Nightwing. I was about to make a surprise for you and Justice League by my creation...But, she failed me and went rioted. Never appreciated for my gift..."

" Well, I can see why she was unhappy. Your taste in giving a present for women was worst!. Need some advices? Flowers, flowers, flowers, and diamonds...they are girl's best friend than us...Thrust me..." The man who was called Nightwing taunted jokingly.

" Dr. Sinclair, please stop this madness! They knew the existence of our project." Dr. Sera said as he begged Dr. Sinclair to surrender.

" Oh no...no...no..Dr. Sera...The project will continue and no one will stop us from processing our project.." Dr. Sinclair said calmly before he showed them the blood sample in the syringe that he got from Rou.

" Witness the power of god..." He raised the syringe to them before emptying it by taking those blood into his mouth. Dr. Sinclair smiled evily before his body shook violently. Suddenly, the dark purple tentacle came out from his mouth as the slim which the same color was came out from ears, eyes, and mouth, too until he was covered by it completely and became cocoon as Nightwing, Batman, and Dr. Sera watched in awe...

...

I have to re-upload this chapter again after I realized that I had made some mistakes...Forgive me since it was 1 A.M. at my country...

Please R&R for me!


	6. Chapter 6 - Blame the curse of 1 am

Hello, guys!

Thank you for the review and answering my pm which is great since I want to read your reviews. Please write it more okay? Y^Y Those reviews made me want to write more chapter of this story and who knows, I might write until Nightwing had a family..hehe...

Anyway, I would like to thank **piggythelaw** again for answering my PM. Your PM made me want to write and upload the next chapter of my story. Also, I hope you like this chapter...

Enjoy the show, everyone!

Cloudysmile

…...

Chapter 6

Save In Arms

Rou's POV

My eyes felt so heavy that I couldn't open them at all even just a little but I still heard the noise around which indicated me that the man called ' Nightwing' was fighting with Dr. Sinclair who somehow had transformed into something since there was a screech sound like other specimen who had lost their humanity before me. I guessed that he shot himself with the syringe filled with my blood and it turned him into those giant insects.

Suddenly, I felt the sharp pain around my wrist like there was something like crab's claw crashing me.

" He's going to escape!" The voice of the man I guessed ' Nightwing' growled angrily. Then, there was a sound like something fly passing me and it landed on something hard before it exploded which caused Dr. Sinclair screamed in pain with his inhuman high-pitched sound and released me from his grip.

I yelped in pain a little from being blasted and landed on the floor violently which almost knocked me out. I tried to moved away from the fight blindly since I didn't want to be in crossfire. I tried to opened my eyes again and saw that I was at the back of the giant purple insect and I was lying on the floor even everything looked so blurry to me but I still saw the outline of everything and used my strength that I still had to crawl away to somewhere that saved me from this madness...

However, the invisible electric field somehow was still working which made me got shocked and caused Dr. Sinclair see me.

I heard him roar angrily that the prey like me tried to get away from him and he tried to do something which made Nightwing cry out.

" NOOOOO!"

Then, there was another explosion happened again and Dr. Sinclair fell down violently and he let out his last cry. I looked at where Dr. Sinclair fell and saw that he was melting slowly into the dark purple substance which had the smoke from it.

I let out my breath relievedly that I was saved from that monster and laid my head on the floor tiredly. I felt my muscles screamed again for being shocked at that electric field for third time but I didn't mind because there were two reasons.

1. Before I lost my conscious and woke up again, I heard Dr. Sinclair called Nightwing and said something about justice league which I used to heard from him when he got the report from his guards around Justice League's activities that annoyed a lot.

2. I heard from my cell-mate, the other people who were captured here said that Justice Leagues would reveal Dr. Sinclair's dirty experiment and they would arrest him to end the madness because they were hero.

With these two reasons, I didn't feel regret if I died here. I rolled my eyes to look at the man in all black suit with navy bird on the front that covered his well-toned body walked to me slowly and crotched down near where I was.

Suddenly, I felt the warmth from the glove which made me opened my eyes and found that man tried to check up on me if I was still alive.

" Miss, are you still with me?" His voice made my eyes focus on his masked face as my mind started to wander as I decided to have the last word with him.

" Are you Nightwing? Have you collected the data about the experiment?" I said even my words came out like a mumble or a whisper. The man nodded at me slowly.

" Yes and yes..You will be okay, miss. Please stay with me, okay? We will find a cure or anything to save you" Nightwing said very quickly and started to gather me into his arms but I shook my head which somehow I could only manage to turn my head to other side.

" Leave me here..." I mumbled softly as I slowly felt everything turned into darkness since my eyes were going to close.

If I lose my conscious, I might hurt you...please...let me go...

" No...I'm not going to leave you here..." He whispered into my ear softly, appeasing me to stay alive before stood up while holding me and walked to somewhere which I didn't care since I felt too tired to argue with him for his headstrong and let my mind drift into darkness...

…...

Nightwing walked out from Neo Gotham Asylum along with Batman and Sera who seemed to be nervous around them. The state of woman who was unconscious in arms made him blood boil when he recalled his memories about his encounter with the monster in the lab which was used to be the victim who had been captured here for the dirty experiment that conducted by Dr. Sinclair who was willingly to lose his humanity to achieve his work. However, those could not compare to his feeling when he saw the eyes and face of the woman who looked so lifeless. Also, the way she begged him to end her life made him know how many pain she had to bear until the day he found her.

"You are safe now..."

Nightwing whispered to her ear after he saw her body shook a little. He wasn't sure if she shook with fear or coldness from the air of the night in Gotham but, he would make sure that she would be safe from anything that harmed her...

Just close your eyes...and you will be safe and sound...

...

Dont' kill me, okay ? I want to upload this chapter before I stopped writing since my mid-term exam is coming up this week ;-;.

But I promised that once I finish the exam, I will upload more as much as I can.

Anyway, I hoped that this chapter came out okay because I had rewritten it around two or three time to show the expression of Rou and what she felt for Nightwing when he found her...

Update!

i decided to write a few more part about Nightwing in here.. Please double-check again...


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear all readers**

**I'm so sorry about Chapter 6 and I had re-uploaded the real chapter of Monara**

**Please press back to Chapter 6 again and enjoy the story **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Rou's POV

_Where am I?..._

_Why is everything so dark?..._

_Am I really died?..._

_Chirp! Chirp!_

_The chirping sound of bird made me opened my eyes slowly but I closed them very quickly when the sunlight hit my eyes a little like a flash of camera. I used my hand as a shade to protect my eyes from it and opened them again to see where the noise came from. _

_I rose up slowly and found myself was laying on fresh green grass under the tree at somewhere in the forest. I looked down and found myself wearing in white summer dress with spaghetti straps. _

_Chirp__ ! Chirp!_

_I turned my head and saw the robin which had orange stomach, dark gray wings, and black head. It landed on my shoulder and cocked its head to the side as if it greeted me. I couldn't help but smile at its cuteness before I placed my finger near it so that I could it without having a pain in my neck. _

_The robin seemed to understand and skipped from my shoulder to it. I rubbed its head with another hand for compliment which made it coo softly as it leaned to my touch. Then, it flew away and landed on the branch of another tree which was at the both sides of a narrow path that seemed to lead me to nowhere. The robin chirped like it was telling me to follow it and then, it flew away by following the path._

" _Hey! Wait for me, little one!" I shouted as I ran, trying to catch up with the robin._

_The robin landed at another branches of the tree in tree line near the path that I walked on before it flew again. _

_I was about to open my mouth and told the robin to slow down but, I decided not to do it and kept running before I lost of it. _

_Once I saw the robin, I saw that it wasn't alone. There was a man in the black overcoat with the pants that had the same color and black boots. However, I couldn't see his face because around his neck, there was navy blue scarf with symbol like a yang with a small dot inside of it covered the lower part of his face. His eyes were hid under the black panama. I stopped my track and looked at him warily. _

_The man petted the robin tenderly with the back of his fingers at its belly. Then, he raised his hand that the robin gripped on to let it fly away. _

" _I'm glad you awake" He spoke and turned his head to me. His voice was deep and calm like a deep water but there was some gentleness in it. But, it made me feel so awkward because no one had spoke to me like that for a long time since I was in that cell. I didn't know what I should say and afraid that he would do that to make me low my guard so I pressed lips in thin line and stepped back a little._

" _It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I know what you had been through, my friend." The man said tenderly as if he knew what I was thinking._

" _How do you know?" I said bitterly. _

" _I've looked after you since you were born until you left and came back here." _

_I furrowed my brow confusingly at him and I was scared for what he said._

" _What do you mean by that?"_

_The man chuckled at me as the wind blew softly before it was getting heavier and the man raised his arms in 'v' shape. Suddenly, the scarf around his neck wrapped him like a blue ball of yarn and when something broke out from that ball, it revealed the big bird in navy blue light that spread its big wings before it flied into the sky._

" _You will find out that soon..." _

…...

I slowly opened my eyes again before closed them. Then, I opened again to adjust them to the brightness of the mysterious place I didn't know where. I turned my head to the left side and saw that there was the IV beside me and it attached to my left arm under the blanket of medical bed.

' So...that's just a dream? But, why the voice of that man sounded so familiar to me strangely?'

I mused about the mysterious man in my dream before I had to wrinkle my nose when I smelled the scent of alcohol and some detergent substance that could make people want to throw up for being intoxicated.

' I really hate hospital..'

**' Rou, are you alright?' **

**' Hey, glad you wake up...' ** I said through the mind link that the alien had made it since she and I were bounded by the word or I should call ' contract' .

'** I hate electricity and a technology that those mad mortal beings made to capture me'** She said with bitter voice. I called ' she' since her voice sounded feminine. Also, she was deserved some respect after she had helped me broke out from that place.

**' You're not only one who was hated to be electrocuted with high voltage electricity.'** I agreed with her and started looking around the room. The ceiling was pure white and source of light was electric light which was different from the small light bulb that was always hung on the ceiling of hallway in the cell and gave small brightness which somehow showed my feeling to what happened when I was there.

The floor was made of clean blue tiles which was very cold once my feet landed on them. I pulled my feet back a little before put them on the floor and stood up slowly. My body was recovered completely but, I still felt weak which may be from the famish.

**' Where are we?'** The alien asked. I forgot that she was knocked out from being electrocuted when we were at that place.

**' I don't know... I think we are in the hospital but the question is is it **_**really**_** a hospital? ' ** I started to feel unsure if I was really in the hospital when I saw at the mirror across the medical bed. I don't know why I feel uncomfortable like there was someone or something watched me from there. I made a beeline to it, dragging IV pole.

In the mirror, I saw the black hair woman dressed in patient clothes whose face looked so tired held the IV pole beside her. Her eyes was golden yellow which glowed dimly and her pupils were shaped like wolf's eyes. I weaved my hand that wasn't attached to the IV and saw that woman also weaved at me with same hand as I did. I grasped with shock. That woman in the mirror was Me!

' What happened to me?!'

**' I forgot to tell you that there was some change with your body once you and I were bounded.**' The alien apologized at me. I held my hand over my mouth to stop the scream that was threatening to come out.

**' Rou...' **

' I'm fine...It's just...' I said as I tried to catch up my breath. I looked the mirror again and met my eyes with a new color in the reflection. Suddenly, they glowed and I saw that there were people in there.

The man with a symbol of blue bird seemed to have an argument with another man who dressed like a bat with something pointy acted like his ears and on his chest, there was a symbol of bat with the yellow oval shape behind it. The other man dressed in white lab coat wrote something on the clipboard before he left his eyes from it and looked at me. I repelled from the mirror and realized that it was two ways mirror and my eyes could see through it.

' I-..I have to get out of this place!' This was too much for me. I didn't want to be lab rat again...

**' Let me take care of it...' **

…...

" This is too much!" Nightwing hissed at his mentor after he found that the woman he had saved was put into the observation room like a specimen.

" But, you had seen what her blood could do with Dr. Sinclair. Do you want the others in the Team turned like that?" Batman reasoned him. Nightwing pressed his lips, trying to argue back.

" Besides, we need to run some tests on how she could survive without being mutated like that doctor. Who knows, she might be the trap or the carrier of some dangerous virus that had been made by some psychopaths." Batman continued before he noticed that the doctor gasped at something.

" What happened, Dr. Alex?" The doctor was too shocked to say anything made Batman to look at the mirror that used to observe the patient and his eyes under the cowl widen in wonder. Nighwing looked at the mirror and saw that the woman had disappeared from the room. The IV was detached and patient clothes was took off and lied on the floor

" Guess that she didn't like your VIP room much ..." Nightwing said jokingly and somehow felt amazed at how the woman escaped undetectably.

…...

" Where are we?" I asked once I was in the room that had many bookshelves around the room. I found out that I could teleport myself to somewhere by the strange circle with some letters. Although the alien had used that while she was controlling my body, I wasn't aware of it.

" Okay, we're in library. Now, what?" Suddenly, my ears heard something and I wiped my head and saw the small security camera looked at me..

" Shit...what do we do?"

**' Well, I don't know...I ran out of idea'**

' What?! Don't leave me like this!'

**' My power isn't strong enough for another teleporting. You had to find another way.'**

' Alright...' I guessed I'm on my own...

I looked around for some sort of way out and found the vent above me. I dragged the chair from the middle of room and opened the lid and tiptoed to get in there. I closed the lid which was the same time that the automatic door made a ' whoop' sound which meant someone come into the library after I had got into the vent. I stayed quiet a little as I looked the tan man with a very short blond hair and strange tattoos on his arms checked the room if there were any trace of intruder. I crossed my fingers that he ignored about the chair that I had used to reached the vent.

" Aqualad to Nightwing, library is cleared." The man I presumed that he was Aqualad radioed to Nightwing.

" Copy that. Checking the other rooms. She could be anywhere." Nightwing said through radio

" Roger that..." Aqualad said before he looked around the room again and walked out from the library. I sighed, relieving that he was gone. Nightwing? Wait! That was the man who saved me.

' But if he saved here, why I was in that creepy room?' I started getting so confused when I recalled that he was in the room behind two ways mirror to watch me.

' What if his heroism act was a lie?' With that, the chill ran into my spine. My heart felt depressed extremely. I thought that we could escape from nightmare.

' Let keep move on, Rou. Before they caught you again..' I thought to cheer myself up and crawled without knowing where to go but let my instincts lead me until I saw something...

It was a small mouse which I shouldn't be surprised but its color seemed to be so unnatural. Its had green fur like the color of grass. Its tail, legs and ears were dark green like a leaf. Suddenly, it morphed itself into the boy around eight-year-old who smiled triumphantly.

" FOUND HER!" He beamed.

" AHHH!" I screamed out loud. Suddenly, the bottom part of the vent split up and I fell down to the floor below the vent which was 15 feet of ground and made me wince at the pain from the impact of it. But, that's not the time. I had to get out of this place.

" Nightwing, I think she need a doctor. Wait! Hey! Come back here!" The green boy exclaimed when he saw I got up quickly and ran away from him.

I kept running and running without knowing direction until I felt something locked me tightly.

" I got her!" The man in black t-shirt with red S- shield locked me with his bear hug after he had used his well-toned arm to stop me. I struggled from him but the more I tried to free my myself, the more his bear hug would tighten around me.

" Calm down. We're not going to hurt you. Nightwing! I think I got her." The man growled at me before he pressed the communicator at ear while his another arm held me over his shoulder.

" LET ME GO!" I screamed in his ear loudly, making the man drop me to the floor while he covered his ear and groaned in pain which allowed me to escape from him again.

Since I lost a lot of energy, I started changing from running to walk. My leg started shaking a little when I stopped after I felt I've ran far enough to buy the time for me to rest a little. I walked until I came into the room with a blue neon light floor at the middle.

" We put you in that room to run some test on how you could survive from the experiment without being insane like the others." I startled at the cold voice came from the shadow. The man with a bat symbol walked out from the shadow and looked at me stoically.

" Please...please leave me alone." I said to him. Feeling tired and scared from knowing that I would be in that creepy room again, it cause my tears come out. This time I don't care if I let his saw my tear. I don't care if I had to knee down at him, begging for his mercy. I looked down and saw my body that had been covered in dark purple substance which acted like the clothes for me.

" Aren't you satisfied already in ruining my life?" My voice was shaking as I said to him sarcastically and spread my arms to show how monstrous I looked like .

" Actually, we want to help..." The familiar voice came in from behind of me. I turned around and saw that it was Nightwing.

" We want to help you. That's why we brought you here to take care of you and check you up if there was any way to save you. It would be great if you cooperate with us and tell us who you are. " My heart felt warm when I heard his words that he would help me. I felt the stress that I had held since the misunderstanding in that creepy room was melted away. And, I'm willing to cooperate with him.

" I wish I could tell you more about me. But I only remember that my name is Rou Hammond. I used to work for S.T.A.R Lab." I said softly.

…...

Bad cliffhanger or maybe the good one? Please tell me...Y^Y

Finally! I finished my midterm exam. But, that didn't change the fact about uploading this story. Y^Y

It might take a long time but please be patient with me, okay?

I hope you like a little game of hide- and-seek and chasing between my OC and some member of THE TEAM ( Aqualad, Beastboy, and Superboy)

Please R&R for ME!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Hello, everyone! I have re-edited this chapter a little to make it less confusing. I'm sorry that it sounded confusing and too rough at first time. Y^Y

Hope you guys give me more reviews...

By the way, is this the omen that my storyline is very...boring and too plain? * lay down and cry at the corner of the room *

**'AAA' **= Alien's conversation line in the head.

' AAA' = Rou's conversation line in the head

_'AAA' = Rou's thought._

_**'AAA' = Alien's thought.**_

…_**...**_

Disagreement

' Lagoon boy Status: Fail ' Rou read mentally at what computer announced on the hologram floor.( I think the blue neon light on the floor is called hologram floor :P)

" Neptune's Beard!" Lagoon boy growled before he accepted the hand from Aqualad.

It had been three weeks since a little chaotic incident caused by her from misunderstanding intention. Although she had been introduced to the group of heroes squad called ' The Team', she still felt like an unwelcome thing even Nightwing had told them that she wasn't danger to anyone.

' Maybe...they still felt terrified about my look. Comparing to me, Lagoon boy looked friendlier than me' Rou thought gloomily as she recalled the reflection of herself in mirror.

" Great job, Lagoon. But, you still need some more practice." The blond haired woman who had introduced herself as Black Canary, the combat instructor for The Team praised at him.

" Rou..." Rou raised her head slowly when Black Canary called her and looked at her stoically. Everyone in The Team changed their focus from Aqualad and Lagoon to her.

' What are they looking at?' Rou thought half annoyingly

**' Obviously...you' ** The female alien who shared the body with her said as Rou somehow felt that she could hear ' annoyance' in her voice which showed that she also felt bothered about the glare.

' I don't have any basic combat skills. Besides, we couldn't use our power in this training' Rou retorted quickly

**' Don't worry, we will do it together.' **The alien reassured before she took control of Rou's body but this time she did it by half to help her learn fighting.

Rou took a deep breath softly before she stepped into hologram floor. Black Canary nodded a little to gesture Wonder Girl to come in before she raised her hand between them as a signal before beginning the sparring. Wonder Girl gave her a little nervous smile at Rou who showed no emotion on her face.

" Begin!" Rou ducked down, avoiding from Wonder Girl's kick and sweeping her feet. But, Wonder Girl was faster and she jumped highly, intending to do Falcon kick.

**'Above ! Dodge!'** Rou didn't how she should dodge until she felt her body dodged by itself swiftly.

**'Basic Combat 101: Trip your enemy as fast as possible. Especially after they used that kick!'** Once Wonder Girl landed on floor, Rou swept her to lose balance and fell to the floor. Wonder Girl groaned a little from falling softly.

**' Nice...' **Rou felt herself almost smile at the alien's compliment.

' Thank to you but how did you know about the combat ?' Rou felt amazed how the alien knew the combat and felt gratitude that alien saved her from embarrassing in front of the Team.

**' Remember those security guard?' **Rou stopped her inward smile and decide to take her words back that she thanked the alien as she remembered the unfortunate thing that happened to the guards by her hand.

' You...you didn't...'

**' Well..It's a same method on how I knew your language but it's hurt a little...' The alien said as Rou could felt her ' ruthless' in her voice.**

_' I should have known...' _Rou thought bitterly but the alien also heard it.

**' Ow...you want to embarrass yourself, huh? Throw that sympathy away, Rou! Without the power, you are useless to them.' **

Rou closed her eyes to ignored her and focused herself back from her inner argument between her and the alien and stood up before she offered her hand to the fallen heroin with a small smile.

" I admit that you got a nice move." Wonder Girl looked at her dazzlingly but nodded her head ,accepting her compliment.

" Well, eh...thanks. Your agility is...nice." Wonder Girl accepted Rou's hand and used it to help her stood up before she went out to join with her friends.

Black Canary seemed to lose her words a little. The new girl moved faster than average human if you didn't count Batman who somehow managed to appear out of nowhere and stood beside you. It was as if she was made out of a liquid. Just like a dark purple slime on her body, she moved freely around and nobody could catch her.

' This girl is interesting... ' Black Canary thought solemnly before she looked through the dark mirror which had a dark shadow like a human with bat's ear on it which was Batman's shadow. The shadow nodded before she returned the same gesture to him knowingly.

' Alright, next test...'

…...

Rou watched Miss Martian from the T.V. Screen in observatory room with a hint of jealous that the green girl flied as she avoided the obstacle smoothly as if she knew where they were. The ninja robots looked like the toys once she used her telekinesis to pick one of them and smashed them around to destroy the turrets that appeared from the floor in training room.

Rou looked around that noticed that everyone focused on her silently. Being the shadow of the group somehow made her learn who was the boss and who was the big one around here, it made her know the rule and something of this place like...

Miss Martian, the girl in training was the girl that gained a lot of respect of the everyone in the Team. She was like a sister of the group that always help them when they faced problem. She had two love interests. Superboy and Lagoon Boy. Maybe Beast boy ,too but she felt that the relationship between Beastboy and her was like sibling.

Wonder Girl, the girl whom Rou had just sparred in Combat training was dating with Robin, the boy in red costume and black cape with yellow line and the letter' R' on the left chest. Wondergirl was a loud girl which somehow annoyed Rou. But as long as she didn't act hostile to her, Rou didn't mind if she had to bear that girl's noise. After all, she could bear the scream of pain from other victim in the cell when she was there for long times...

" Good job, MissM." Nightwing's voice through the speaker took Rou back from her thought. Nightwing was the only man that Rou knew and didn't give her the cold shoulder like everyone. But since he was a leader, he was very busy and could not spend the time with her to help her adjust with the teammate.

Everyone clapped and praised at Miss Martian who walked out from the training room and sat with Beast boy who gave her a hug warmly. Lagoon boy acted flirtatiously at her.

Rou looked away and saw the boy sitting beside her. It was Conner Kent a.k.a Superboy. Rou gulped a little when she saw the clench of his fists on the bench. Superboy gritted his teeth as he looked at Lagoon boy angrily.

' Love triangle...' Rou sighed softly. Even she lost her memory, it didn't mean that she would lose her basic skills in daily life and ordinary thing like love.

" If you really love her, show her your love." Superboy turned his head to her angrily

" Mind your own business..." Rou raised her hand in surrender.

" Really...I meant it...The bench would agree with me." Rou said jokingly at him cause Superboy's brows creased and looked at his seat. Then he saw that the place that he had accidentally use his strength on it was bent following his fingerprint.

Superboy snorted and looked away before he crossed his well-toned arms on his chest.

" By the way, I'm so sorry about screaming in your ear and hurting you" Rou said quietly and quickly once she felt that she shouldn't nose into his personal issues and decided to said sorry for what she had done to him.

Superboy looked at her confusedly until his face changed when he remembered the day that Nightwing had ordered everyone in the Team to catch her.

" That's alright. I..." Superboy was cut off by Rou who chimed in frantically.

" I'm..so sorry. But the feeling of being caged like an animal and being watched by those crazy scientists, it..it horrifies me. " Rou lowed her head sadly as the dreadful memory came into her head faintly but, she still somehow found herself thought that she was still at the cell and being in this place, The Cave was just another illusion for her.

" It's okay. I don't blame you." Super reassured her as the corner of his lips moved up a little like the smile.

" I had been like that, too...Not exactly like that but, I was just like you when they found me."

" How come?"

" Well...I don't know where too start it. All I remember that I was cloning from Superman's DNA and I was born in the lab called ' CADMUS'. I don't know how long I was there until Nightwing, Aqualad and Kid Flash founded me and freed me from the pod I had lived in and we helped each other to get out off that place." Superboy told her his background story to make her better.

" Well, you're lucky that you had Aqualad and Kid Flash to help you to adjust here." Rou said with a hint of jealous. Superboy smiled a little before he shook his head.

" Aqualad? Yeah, he helped a lot but eh...Kid Flash might be pain in the ass but he was a great man. " Conner felt bad a litte. Even though, he knew that he had to pretend that Kid Flash who is sitting with Blue Beetle right now is the same one who founded The Team. But, he think that would be disrespectful to the previous Kid Flash.

" Oh...and what happened to him? You said **' was' **mean that something..."

" I think Nightwing and Aqualad can tell you what happened to him."Superboy said, hoping she would stop asking him.

Rou made' hmm' sound as acknowledging and gave him a faint smile to thank you him. Superboy nodded and turned his head to the other side.

' I'm glad that Superboy decided to talk and opened up to me but, it was still so distant.' Rou thought as she was somehow glad that there was someone to talk.

" Rou" Rou got up from the bench when she heard her name and walked to the training room slowly.

…...

Once Rou stepped into the training room, the automatic doors were shut silently. Rou walked cautious and looked around the room.

" Are you ready, Rou?" Nightwing asked through the speaker. Rou gulped. She should have told Nightwing before she went to this room that she didn't have any basic combat skills!

" Are you crazy?! In case you forgot, I didn't have a combat skill like your teammate!" Rou shouted.

" Really? But, she saw you took Wonder Girl down in Black Canary's class."

" That's just-" Rou was cut off when the laser came toward to her swiftly. Rou barely dodge from it but at least, no scratch.

" Hey! What was that for?!" Rou ran forward once she felt the laser came to her way again.

' Al ! Please! Gimme your hands!'Rou said very quickly as she tried to speed up once she started to feel the heat of the laser getting closer to her.

**' So, want my help...or...not?' **The female alien asked indifferently, ignoring Rou's frantical tone.

Rou ducked down to the floor, avoiding the laser that almost cut her in a half. She gritted her teeth at how cold-blooded the alien was. Rou was about to ask for help until she remembered how the alien know the combat skill.

' No!...I don't need your help by using those skill that came from killing people.' Rou stood up firmly. She wouldn't let herself low like the people in _that_ place.

' I am human. I'm sensible to know what is right or wrong ' Rou thought as she tried to come to her sense.

**' Are you trying to defy me?!' **The alien hissed.

' No, I'm trying to stand on my own feet.' Rou retorted back.

' This..IS...MY BODY!...Not Yours!...You can't just force me to throw all morals and humanities away for the power! Especially, when the power come from the life that you had taken away...'

' Besides, this is just a temporary contact. Right?' The alien was speechless. She didn't think that her human host still choose not to kill anyone people for the power and didn't care about the power like the other humans that she had met before her...

'_**This woman is unique...maybe...maybe...she could save me...' **_The alien thought quietly.

Once Rou felt that the alien was quiet, she started running and got the cover behind one of the obstacles as she started forming the plan.

' Alright, we were cornered by shower bullets from every turrets in here. And, my alien was too blood- thirsty for me to let her out.'

**' Watch your mouth, human host. I wouldn't mind to take control of your body by force.'** The alien growled when she felt that Rou started to talk about her rudely. She may be a cold-hearted being. But, she wasn't that much like the human guards.

' Ahh...my E.T., how much I miss your voice.' Rou said sarcastically in sing-a-song tone.

**' If you believe that doing it in your way, we also can succeed it, too. Then, fine..show me how you do it.' T**he alien gave in and ignored Rou's sarcastic joke.

' Hold your horse, I'm working on it.' Rou grumbled.

**' Fine...But, are you nuts? We can't overcome this training without power unless you've been trained, my host. By the way, don't call me 'alien'. That's insulting!'**

' Alright, I'm sorry. But...CAN I PAY THE RAIN CHECK FOR THIS TOPIC?!' Rou was surprised by the hiding turret that suddenly appeared beside her. Rou ducked down in time and dodged out of trajectory barely as the turret fired tirelessly . Then, she rolled herself to keep her distance from it until she felt something gripped her hair violently and threw her to the other side of the room. Rou felt her tear almost came out when she landed on the floor violently by her back.

**'You're right. Paying the rain check about this topic is a good idea.'**

…**...**

Cliffhanger! XD Hmm...it seemed that Rou didn't get a warm welcome from The Team much...*sniff and hug her* Don't worry, my dear. There always the blue sky behind the rain. ^_^

The storyline of this is slightly AU in the future. So, you have to stay tuned if you wanna know how it turn out.

Please R&R for me!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9

Power

" What the hell is that?!" Nightwing growled at Batman who suddenly appeared beside him quietly and turned off the communicator. Then, Batman activated the training system and switched the level of the system to level 6 and sent Bat-Glare at Nightwing to quieten him.

Nightwing's brows behind the domino mask ceased, feeling confused at his former mentor's action why he did that. But since he had spent her life with Batman, he knew that Batman wanted to test something on Rou and he chose not to argue with him and crossed his arms as a gesture to say that he disapproved him.

" Just watch..." Batman said before he observed her. Nightwing rolled his eyes annoyingly for lacking of the answers from his former mentor and watched at Rou to see what she would do next...

…...

Rou groaned as she got up to her feet totteringly because of impact from being thrown across the room. It seemed that robot ninja made a surprising attack from the behind when she tried to the dodge away from the turret that caught her by surprise.

**' That blue bird guy...I'm gonna rip his head off once we got out of here...' The alien growled .**

' Before that, I think we should focus on the current situation...' Rou's eyes widen when she saw the amount of ninja robots that was cornering her. There were at least twenty of them that tried to herd her to the wall until she wish she could disappear from here but it turned out that she couldn't teleport herself like she did in that room.

" AH!" Rou yelped when one of those robots gripped her wrist tighly and tried to use the sword in its hand to stab her. However, it stopped and was thrown away by the giant tentacle which had the same color as the slim on her body. Rou looked at it and saw that it came from the hand that she used to shield herself from being stabbed with fear. Rou felt the power flowing through her body like stream of cold water from the feet to her neck. The slim on her body started stirring as if it response the danger coming to her and readied to destroy it.

The other robots charged at her but, they were blocked by the tentacle that changed it form into the shield. Once she successfully blocked it, the tentacle changed into giant mallet and beat it into pieces ,including some turrets that got into the crossfire from it.

Rou was speechless and impressed about her power a little before another robots that somehow survived from that hit headed straight toward at her quickly. She evaded from the punch that directly sent to her face and used another hand that had turned into the claw and scratched its face deeply which also ripped the circuit of the monitor that act like its eyes.

Then, Rou waited calmly as the robots assembled into the group again and rushed toward her in group. Like a magic when Rou raised her hand at them, the gust of snowstorm came from her hand and freeze those robots in place before they could reach to her. After that, Rou raised her hand in the air 'v' shape which froze the rest of other turrets until the training system announced that it was offline due to extreme cold condition.

' Wait, aren't you suppose to have only that tentacle things?' Rou's brows ceased with confusion after she found that she had another powers beside the tentacle thing from the slim of her body.

**' Apologize, my host. My power had just recovered from that place.' **The alien explained.

' I see...but, how?'

**' No idea...but at least, I think it started when I was bounded with you.' **The alien said as she also wondered why she felt better when she was with this human unlike the previous human that had been sent to her cell when she was locked up in there.

' Sound like I'm your savior even it should be you who saved me...' Rou thought and was somehow happy that she could repay the alien for saving her life.

**' Then, we are even...if it is what mortal being like you call that when both of them helped each other at the same times..' **The alien said with a 'smirk' in her voice as she felt that being struck with this human may open her mind about mortal beings again.

' Yeah, we are even now.' Rou looked around the room to see how damaged she had cause.

**' And, I think we had just scared those sidekicks squad. Let's go and see if they pee in their pants yet.'**

Rou's corner lips twisted up a little, the alien's scoff before headed back to the observatory room where the rest of the team was. Once she reached to the room, everyone looked at her in pure shock. Batman looked at the her with unreadable face while Nightwing was speechless but he kept his cool by pretending to look at the training room which is covered with the pile of snow by now.

…...

Sorry if this is very short. The homework from my college plied up. I got the homework about analyzing the classic literature like A Christmas Carol by Charles Dicken ( Sorry if I misspelled his name and last name =_=" ). My teacher asked us to analyze the character and moral message which we have to do that every week but I don't mind. Actually, I kinda like this type of homework because they at least help me about writing this story.

For this chapter, I admit that it's hard to describe the action scene especially, the part about Rou's attack. My vocabulary to describe this scene is short unlike most writers which annoyed me but I had tried my best. In this chapter, I tried to show that Nightwing somehow was worry about Rou and treated her like normal people by ignoring her look unlike the other people in the Team except Superboy who somehow show the compassion to her since he was also the victim of some crazy experiment but that made MissMartian think that he had a feeling for Rou and she decided to take a revenge on him by going out with Lagoon boy again. I suggest you ignore the logic why MissM back to Lagoon boy again after she had broke up with him in season 2 because I intended to make it slightly AU fic. About The alien inside Rou, penny for your thoughts ! Tell me in your review or PM. I would like to hear your idea or opinion about her.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and forgive me for uploading this chapter so late...

Please R&R ! Cloudysmile signed out!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Feeling

Rou's POV

I sat in my new room that had been arranged after I had been moved out from the creepy room with two-way mirror. The room wasn't decorated much. It only had a basic furniture that was necessary like bed, closet, and T.V. Which I opened and found nothing but the static. I was waiting for the punishment and maybe some warning from Batman and his leagues.

I knew that I might get everyone in the crossfire of my new uncontrollable power. Now, I realize how coward I am for not accepting that I'm weak and I need someone to help me and be my moral support. But honestly, I don't give a damn about that. Everyone in the Team ignored me, pretending that I am invisible as they could do. So, why should I care about them, right?

_But at least, Superboy and Nightwing didn't ignore you..._

The little voice in my head said reasonably which made me recall the conversation of me and Superboy , including Nightwing when he found me...

I sighed deeply and dropped my head to the pillow on the bed tiredly. Maybe, I should sneak out from this place and find another one in some city. Yep, that's a great idea.

**' But, we still don't know where is the exit.'** The alien chimed in, shooting down the idea.

' Any advice?' I retorted back with a little harsh tone since I somehow felt headache from thinking too much.

**' I don't know but we should plan everything in step-by-step. Step 1 :Find the exit. That's the first priority. ** **' **

' You're right...um...'

**' Huh...what's wrong?'** The alien asked me when she felt that I was about to say something.

' About the name. You told me that it's rude to call you ' alien' so I think I should name you or...maybe you tell me your name so that I can call you with that.' The alien seemed to be quiet which she always did that to think about something.

' My name is hard to for you to say in my language. To make it easy ,you can call me Mamora or Morana.'

' Hmm...how about Morana? I think it is easier than Mamora. And, both of them mean goddess of winter and death.'

**' Um...yes... how did you know?' **The alien said puzzledly.

' Let's say that book is your best friend..' I said proudly even I was surprised that the meaning of her name matched with her power.

_Could it be that she used to lived at the earth before?..._

Suddenly, I heard the door of my room opened automatically. I turned around and saw Nightwing stood at my door frame, smirking a little instead of making a cold face at me.

" Um...You should make a serious face, you know." I said, feeling awkward when I didn't see him angry about me turning the training room into arctic zone.

" He really read you like a book...no..cartoon book...Very clearly and predictably." I felt my brows cease, begging him to answer me directly. Nightwing chuckled softly and walked closer.

" He knew that you didn't want to embarrass yourself in front of people. Like Superboy, he knew that you are the woman with pride. You cared about your dignity." I was still confused until my head processed what he just said completely. So, Batman read my mind throughly. Nope..Rou don't let him know that it's true. Come on, make up some excuse...

" Um...why did you think that I would do for that? Maybe I did it because I want to impress your friend that the woman that you saved isn't just some damsel in distress." I said defensively.

" Ohh...so you want to save my face? How sweet you are.." Nightwing said teasingly, making my face flushed in red...even I'm not sure if I still had some blood left in my body like this when I realized that I had just dig my own grave.

_Really, Rou. Did you do that for him, too?_ I almost wanted to glare at my little voice for scoffing at me. NO way! I did it for my myself! Not for that peacock jerk!

" Fine...fine...I admit...I did that for my own dignity..Happy now?" Nightwing smiled triumphantly. Yep...he IS very happy... I rolled my eyes at him and turned my head away from him but I sensed that he still smiled and it's getting bigger when I still tried to ignore him..

_This man is real pain in my ass... _

**' I suggest that we should freeze him...' **I raised my hand swiftly to comply that but, Nightwing grasped it and did the same to another one before held them above my head in a second. After that, he used his strength to pin me down on the bed and moved his face close to me until I could smell his breath.

" Too slow..." he whispered softly near my ears. I felt shivered a little before teleporting myself to make him let go off my wrists. Then, I appeared behind him and used the same trick that he had done to me by pinning him from the behind and held his hands above his head.

" Maybe...but, I got a lot of tricks under my sleeves..." I whispered into his ears, blowing the air at his nape.

_Take that!... _I thought as I felt myself smile wickedly.

Suddenly, Nightwing's leg wrapped around my torso as he flipped himself by using his weight, causing me to be beneath him again...

" Gotta admit that you had a nice survival skill even you didn't learn hand-to-hand combat before..." Nightwing moved himself around to face me directly. His cunning blue eyes under the black domino mask looked at me into my yellow catlike eyes as if finding something inside of them.

_I wondered what he would see in them... _

_Monster?_

_Or a victim ?_

I averted my eyes from him, feeling awkward about the position that I'm in. Suddenly, the door was opened automatically again by a new visitor.

" Umm...are you two finished _it_?" I turned my head swiftly and saw that it was beast boy who came in. Nightwing eyed at him discontentedly while I teleported myself from being under him to appeared again at the end of the bed.

" Nightwing just tripped by some electric wire so he fell on me. That's all" I explained beast boy very quickly in high tone. Nightwing looked at me confusingly before I secretly sent him some sign to tell him play along with me.

" Oh...um..yeah...I was getting dizzy a little on the way. You know what it like when you talk with Batman _alone_..." Nightwing raised his eyebrows, daring beast boy to ask for but it seemed that once he mentioned about Batman, Beast boy's eyes were widen and he rubbed his neck nervously.

" O...Okay.. By" Beast boy laughed sheepishly. " By the way, Batman require you to zeta at Gotham City with him."

" On my way..." Nightwing nodded at green boy for thanking before the boy went out.

" Gotham City?" Nightwing turned to me. His face looked uneasy for some reasons.

" Yeah, doing some dynamic duo thing. I used to work with him together before I moved to Bluheaven." I nodded understandingly even I felt sad that I couldn't spend my time with him.

" Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Nightwing smirked before he walked out. Now, I'm alone in my room. I sighed as I rubbed my arms. Room looked so lonely that my body trembled with the coldness of feeling sad.

Sad for being treating coldly...

Sad for being too different from the others...

Sad for not having any memory of anything but the name and the place I used to work for...

Also, this place made me feel so...

" Isolated?" I glared at the man with very short blond hair and red tank-top that clung to his body. I remembered that his name was Aqualad.

" Aqualad, right?" Aqualad nodded friendly when I called said his name, making sure that I called him correctly.

" Don't pity on me. I had got enough of it from you guys" I looked away from him, crossing my arms on my chest.

" I know that life had been so hard on you. But, I wanted to tell that everyone is on your side. The Team and leagues wanted to help you." Aqualad said calmly with a hint of concern.

" Then, why they gave me a cold shoulder?! I know that I'm no longer a human anymore! Does that mean you guys have to give me ' the look'?" Aqualad drew back a little at the outburst of my anger that I had kept for a whole three weeks. A whole three weeks without anyone talked to me directly beside telling what to do. Rou, it's time for training! Rou, it's time for medical check-up! Rou, it's time for food !

" All I got was the order from your people... And, you are expecting me to cooperate with you?!" At this moment, I felt my power ran through my body again as I felt every fiber of its screamed like it wanted to be released.

" I know, Rou. I know your feeling but that wouldn't help you if you are still acting like this." Aqualad retorted back calmly but I somehow felt that he started feeling angry at me.

" Don't act like you know. Your situation is very different from me a lot. You're what people believed that is a mermaid or mer man. Whatever..." I started feeling annoyed at him and turned my head away.

**' This half fish half human boy could resist to our power. The percentage of wining this fight is zero'** Morana told me after she felt that I was angry at Aqualad.

' I know I saw the gill at his neck.' I glared at Aqualad's neck sneakily and saw that there were cracks on his neck which was similar to fish's gill.

**' Since he never gave you ' the look' like the others. I think we should befriend with him. Trying to be nice. Besides, he might be handy for us.' **I sighed a little to cool my head down and agreed with Morana. Maybe I need to open my heart to people.

I looked back at Aqualad to talk and saw that he lowed his head a little as if he was pondering about what I said and he looked at me with a small smile.

" That's because it reminded me about my first day of being introduced to the surface world." I was taken aback at his words. I always think that Aqualad can get along with people easily unlike me. He could order his teammate and keep them in line while making them pay the respect to him...

" I thought that people accept you unhesitatingly. I mean they even created the cartoon movie called ' The Little Mermaid'." Aqualad chuckled a little and shook his head.

" Not really. At first, they accepted me until this..." He showed me his hands that had the web between each fingers that reminded me of a frog and a fish.

" Now, I can imagine that but, I think it's cool and normal. I mean you underwater people always had these to adapt with your environment, right?" I reasoned, hoping that I wouldn't sound rude to him.

" Well, you have to see my king, Aquaman. He don't have these things like me. In fact, he looked exactly like a human if you didn't know about him living underwater. By the way, thank you for trying to understand about my appearence" Aqualad explained with a gentle smile.

" And, believe me. Whenever people asked us if we ever used fork as a comb, it's hard not to laugh at them..."

…...

For the last one, I intended to make a joke that refer about Disney movie' The Little Mermaid'. Hope it amuse you at least. =w=b

For this chapter, I tried not to make it sound similar with other OC fic when it was about how to make your OC being accepted to the Team so I used Aqualad as bridge to draw my OC to open her mind about friend. The reason that I chose him because he is the only member that founded the Team who doesn't live on the surface world like Kid Flash and Nightwing. ( Following what Nightwing said at 'End Game' episode, Nightwing took a leave from the Team because he felt that it wasn't if there wasn't without Kid Flash or Wally West.) So, Aqualad is my choice.

By the way, hope you enjoy this chapter so far and please R&R for me!

Press following or favorite if you like this story!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Atlantis

As the times passed by until it was a whole month already for me in staying in the cave, I started get along with the people of this place more and more, especially Superboy and Aqualad. We became a very close friend so quickly. I had learned a lot of things about them and they learned about mine at the same time even it was a little but we would try to figure it out. Today, Aqualad decides to take me to Atlantis to help me find out more about my power since he believed that my power had a similar element to his. But, there is a problem

" I'm not allowed to go anywhere out of this cave." I lowed my head, feeling like I was humiliating by the fact that Justice league didn't trust me to go anywhere.

" It would be fine. Besides, staying indoor all the times in the place like this can make you insane too. Believe me..." Superboy or Corner Kent put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me. Corner decided to revealed his secret identity last weeks after Aqualad told his and decided to help me adjust to this place together.

" Corner is right. You need to go out to relax yourself. You had trained without resting for many weeks but the power still didn't come out since that training room incident." I shivered a little when I recalled what happened in that room. Luckily, Batman didn't kill me for that...

" Well...at least, you saw that I could swig you around with that tentacle things..."

" Yes. But, the rune around the portal when you summoned them somehow looked familiar like something that had written on the plate at there." Aqualad explained as he checked re-breathing mask for me and Corner. Superboy had already changed his clothes from black t-shirt with red S-shield into red and black diving suit. Like Superboy, I had to changed into diving suit too but it was completely black color.

" And if we go there, we might find some clue about yourself and your power more." I looked at Corner who tried not to be angry about something when he talked to me. As if something read my mind, the real cause of Mr. Hulk's anger is coming to my way and feeding her Kappa boyfriend.[1]

"Hmm...That's what I called Food of Love." Superboy narrowed his eyes at Lagoon boy for what he said while Aqualad sent some disapproving look at Lagoon boy and Megann. Really, what are they doing? I rolled my eyes inwardly. In the Team, Lagoon boy was known as the only person who was crazy enough to pick a quarrel with Superboy and he loved to bad-mouthed him on how hot- tempered Superboy was that made Megan broke up with him.

If someone asked how I knew about these, riddle me this... which boy had green skin and always morphed his body to look like half-monkey half-human? Does that ring a bell?

" Hey, globefish...don't you have anything else to do better than being jerk around people who didn't cause you a trouble?" Lagoon sent me a harsh glare while Superboy did a fake cough to stifle his laugh at my scoff before I continued even Aqualad sent me a glare to stop.

" I mean we _all _know that your girlfriend can cook the foods deliciously so why you have to bother to brag about it."

" Nepture's beard! Mind your own business! You are just a copy cat of my angelfish. You are a fake as same as that cross-breed." Once Lagoon finished that, Corner darted at Lagoon but he failed because Aqualad and I (Actually, Aqualad held him because my strength wasn't enough to stop half-blooded kryptonian) held him by each side of his arms even on the second thought, I think I should let him go to punch that fish prick.

Lagoon sneered before he walked off with Megan who somehow sent angry look before she followed him. Is it just me who felt that she intend to send that look to me and Corner?

" Luckily, Lagoon had to stay in the cave for additional training." Aqualad glared at Corner knowingly before he put his hand on Corner's shoulder. Aqualad had told me that Superboy and MissMartian used to be a couple before they were broken for some reasons and back together. Then, they were broken up again. Now, I know what ' On and off relationship' means...

" If I was around that fish stick again. I'm gonna kill him." Superboy growled as he punched his hand. I guessed he wish that was Lagoon boy's head so he could smash it.

" I will be your witness and destroy the evidence..." Even though I didn't know much about Superboy about his human DNA, I knew one thing that we always had similar thought in some ways, especially when we were disturbed by some jerks...

…...

" Kaldur'ahm! What brings you and your friends here today?" Aquaman or King Arthur's voice trailed off as he saw who was another friend beside Superboy.

" Umm...greeting, your majesty..." I bowed my head a little, feeling unsure if King Arthur was okay about my presence. Maybe he would shout at Aqualad for bring me here before he dragged me back to the cave again...

" Greeting, Rou Hammond. It's nice to meet you in person. Kaldur always speak highly of you." I felt like I lost my words as the king's reaction. Causing the king to raise his brows curiously when I didn't greet him back.

" Oh...um...I'm flattered...and it's nice to meet you too, your majesty.." I mentally slapped my forehead. Way to give the king of ocean first impression, Rou...

The king chuckled a little and spoke something in foreign language to Aqualad who smiled for some reasons. Superboy made only a faint smile through his re-breathing mask that use for being underwater.

" By the way, I believed that you came here for certain reasons. Am I right?" The king switched back to human language after he had finished some inner conversation since the only person who didn't understand their language was me...

" Yes. Aqualad believed that some part of my power based from yours because the rune that I used to summon the tentacles under my control had similar letters like yours language even I never cast the spell." Aquaman listened my explanation interestedly. Then I let Aqualad to convince his king to help us.

After the king seemed to be quiet for awhile, he lead us to somewhere that looked similar to the research center of the surface world. The king swam to talked with an Atlantian who seemed to be in the highest rank of this place. The man seemed to be hesitated a little but he nodded and comply to his king's request before he leaded us to another door which seemed to be guarded excellently.

" My king, we had tried to salvage the ruin of something from Adriatic sea. However, it seemed to it was intendedly destroyed by someone before it was dropped into the sea to cover the evidence which we could get only a few things." Once the machine beside the doors made a beep sound, the doors opened automatically before they were closed behind us when we were in the room. When the light turned on, it revealed the items that they had gathered but non of them seemed to have something strange about it.

**' Over there...'** I frowned at Morana's words a little until I heard something whispered in low and soft voice...

I walked following the voice, ignoring Aquaman and the others until I saw the thing that I was looking for. It was the chest which was decorated elegantly with the complex mechanism but there wasn't a keyhole or anything to put on to opening this thing...

I slowly reached my hand to the ancient chest and suddenly, there was some strange letters curved on the chest which was glowing in white gray light before they changed their form into English. It said that...

' Those who see these message is the sorceress with the purest heart that shall bring the truth to light and purify the corrupted soul of goddess..'

' I'm the sorceress?! How could it be? I can't even pull the rabbit from top hat!' I shook my head inwardly, feeling unbelieved about the message I had just read. If I were the sorceress, why I couldn't free myself in that time?

**' Maybe you aren't in the high level. Only the high-leveled magician can cast the spell without words. ' **Morana's words made me feel more confused and started to doubt the origin of me and my dark past.

" Rou, did you find something?" Kaldur asked me as he swam toward me with the others.

" Kaldur, did you see something strange on this box?" Kaldur's brows ceased. I moved aside to let him take a look on the chest. Kaldur looked at it for awhile before he looked at me back with questionable look.

" Rou, I didn't see anything written on this chest..." I widened my eyes with shock at his answer.

…...

Cliffhanger! XD

Oh ! It seemed that Rou isn't just a normal woman like we thought aside from being possessed by Morana... Well, we will see soon why she isn't...*wink*

By the way, it seemed that Aquaman and Aqualad felt that Rou was a cute woman despite her terrifying appearance and how other superheroes in the leagues didn't trust her. For Superboy, I intended to make him had something in common with Rou which you had to keep reading on the further chapter why they seemed to get along with each other very well.

In the first place, this part supported to be longer that this but my schedule is very tight so I had to cut it like this... I will upload next chapter again on the next month, December.

So please stay tuned with us!

To **Piggythelaw** : Well kinda but this name had something more than just a name of the thing that possessed Rou. Just stayed tuned for more and give me your reviews, my dear. And for the interaction between Nightwing and Rou, I hope it didn't sound so random or rough draft to you Y_Y

I'm not really good at romance stuffs. Y[ ]Y

…...


End file.
